FIGS. 1A-1B illustrate a related-art two-dimensional magnetic recording (TDMR) transducer 1. Specifically, FIG. 1A illustrates a plan view of the related-art read transducer 1 and FIG. 1B illustrates a schematic view of the related-art two-dimensional read transducer 1. As illustrated, the related-art read transducer may include the two outer shields (15, 50), four mid-shields (20, 25, 55, 36), and three read sensors (80, 85, 90), each having to terminals for a total of six terminals (5, 10, 30, 35, 40, 45). The two outer shields include a first outer shield (S1) 15 and a second outer shields (S2) 50. The four mid-shields include a first mid-shield (MS1) 55, a second mid-shield (MS2) 20, a third mid-shield (MS3) 60, and a fourth mid-shield (MS4) 25.
The three read sensors (illustrated in FIG. 1B) include a first read sensor (R1) 80, a second read sensor (R2) 85, and a third read sensor (R3) 90. The first read sensor (R1) 90 includes a negative terminal (R1−) 5 and a positive terminal (R1+) 45. The second read sensor (R2) also includes a negative terminal (R2−) 10 and a positive terminal (R2+) 35. Further, the first read sensor (R3) includes a negative terminal (R3−) 30 and a positive terminal (R3+) 40.
Each of the shields (i.e. outer shields 15, 50 and mid-shields 55, 20, 60, 25) has an electrical polarity. As illustrated in FIG. 1B, adjacent mid-shields (55, 20, 60, 25) have opposite polarities. In other words, the first mid-shield (MS1) 55 has a positive polarity and the second mid-shield (MS2) 20 has a negative polarity. Further, the third mid-shield (MS3) 60 also has a positive polarity and the fourth mid-shield (MS4) 25 has a negative polarity.
Referring back to FIG. 1A, all layers of the TDMR transducer 1 having a negative polarity (e.g. R1− 5, R2− 10, S1 15, MS2 20, MS4 25 and R3− 30) overlap a contact pad located on the same first side 70 of the TDMR transducer 1. Further, all layers of the TDMR transducer 1 having a positive polarity (e.g. R2+ 35, R3+ 40, R1+ 45, S2 50, MS1 55 and MS3 60) overlap a contact pad located on the same second side 70 of the TDMR transducer 1.
By employing multiple sensor array designs, TDMR technology may enable multi-terabit density recording. In principle TDMR operation schemes may require the read sensor array structure of the TDMR transducer be longitudinally aligned along the cross track direction with little or no separation to allow different signals to be obtained at different data track locations simultaneously during read back process. However, a TDMR transducer 1 may suffer a misalignment between adjacent sensor locations 2, 3, 4 and the actual tracks 5, 6, 7 of interests due some skew angle and radius conditions, as illustrated in FIG. 2.
Smaller separation vertical separation between adjacent sensors may reduce a skew angle causing misalignment shift. However, when the multiple sensors are brought together closer and closer, the capacitive coupling noise or the crosstalk may become a major concern especially when the vertical separation between adjacent sensors is reduced. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for improving the performance of a magnetic recording read transducer, particular for TDMR.